Bloodline
by Twitch-Lawliet
Summary: AU Shinra arrests Riku, Sora and Kairi, but it’s only the start. They soon learn there is a much greater threat to the galaxy. In another time, the Republic and the Sith are at war. A Jedi is sent to find an old friend - the key to defeating Darth Valkon.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, there are a few original characters, but I don't _own_ anyone.

This is an Alternate Universe crossover fic. Mainly Star Wars and Final Fantasy, but some others in there as well.

Edit: I've reuploaded this chapter, because there were some minor changes to make due alterations to the plot.

* * *

"Ah, so you're finally here"

"Sorry I'm late," Aziel looked around at the endless white, perfectly flat plain of Limbo and then turn back to face the glowing figure of his leader. "What do you wish of me?"

"I want you to find someone and, when you do," An image of three individuals appeared in the forefront of Aziel's mind. "I want you kill them. They're the only ones who can stop us"

"As you wish." Aziel then turned and left the way he came.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The proximity alarm buzzed as the Republic ship came out of hyperspace directly in-between the small ship and it's destination.

"Shit!" The ship was supposed to be undetectable, or at least that's what they'd told her, but if that was the case then how did they know she was here? Darth Valkon was the only one who knew of the mission as he'd given it to her personally. Unless this was a trap and the Dark Lord had decided that he didn't need her any more… The beeping of the astral droid brought Brianna back to reality.

"Yes, I am aware that I can't take something like that on!" It was true, the destroyer class battle cruiser was more than a match for the small tie fighter she had been given. There was another series of beeps and whirs from the agitated droid. "Look, we can't turn back now; the only way we are gonna get through this is if we outmanoeuvre it. Divert all main power to the engines."

The ship dived as the cruiser fired, just avoiding the rockets at the last second. It moved under the cruiser, spun upside down, and launched the bombs it carried. It had little effect but it made Brianna feel better, at least now she could say that she put up a fight before running away. She righted the ship and just as she was entering the Onderonian atmosphere, the cruiser fired again, sending the ship and Brianna plummeting towards the planet's surface.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hojo stepped into the office belonging president of Shinra Inc.

"Have you learned anything from the hair found at the crime scene?" the president inquired.

"Yes, I found out who it was and where they live." he responded.

"Good send a couple of swat teams to apprehend them."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

Author's Notes: And thus the prologue is finshed, hope you liked it. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought.

Twitch


	2. Destiny: Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. That rights belong to the respective creators.

This is the first chapter of part one Destiny. (the last one being the prologue)

Edit: Again this one has been reuploaded due to some plot changes, but this on is mostly just dialogue alterations, and corrections.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Riku woke to the sound of sirens. He got up, pulled on his green combats, peered out the window and saw three Shinra S.W.A.T. vans pulled up on the street.

"Man, all those rent-a-cops just to catch us? There's gotta be a least 20 of them." He muttered to himself.

"You are surrounded! Come out with your hands where we can see them." Riku opened the front door he saw that Kairi and Sora were already outside.

"Hey sleepy head; you finally woke up." Kairi said in a surprisingly calm voice. "They've been out here yelling for about five minutes."

"You're under arrest for the opposition of Rufus Shinra!" said the man with the megaphone in his hand. Riku glanced at Sora who returned the glance and nodded slightly.

"I can't believe it... We've only been here a few days, and they've already decided we're terrorists?" Sora was speaking loud enough for all police to hear. He opened his hand and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. "No matter where you go, everyone hates Al Bheds, but we're not gonna take it lying down, not even from Shinra!"

He hurled the fire at the nearest S.W.A.T. van and the resulting blast caught five of the cops and another van.

Riku ran at one of the men. Punched him in the stomach, took the shotgun from his hands and shot him in the head.

He then ducked behind the wreckage of one of the vans. When the guards were reloading, he ran out back towards the rented cabin. Sora threw a blast at a man who had attacked Kairi. Riku spun round saw two men, shot one in the chest and the other in the head.

"All right that's enough! No one move," Riku turned and saw that one of the cops had grabbed Kairi and now had his gun to her head, "put the weapon down." Riku tossed the gun on the floor, "good, now take them away!"

Riku felt something hit him hard on the back of the neck and then he fell to the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a long day for Steve Carr. First, he, Selphie and his brother Leon had received the order to break into the Shinra HQ. They had arrived only to find a small army of Shinra soldiers waiting for them and now they were in a holding cell waiting for the others to come and help them out. He looked up as the cell door opened and two people, a man and a woman, both only about 20 years old by his reckoning. He got up and walked over to the girl.

"Hey, wake up," Steve said as he shook her.

"Uh… Where am I?" She asked. As she opened her eyes, Steve automatically registered that she was Al Bhed.

"You're in a holding cell in the Shinra HQ. Take it easy," Leon had all ready brought the boy round. He was looking around.

"Hey I know that uniform, you guys are SeeD right?"

"Yeah. I'm Steve, this is Selphie and that's Leon. What're you guys in here for?"

"I'm not sure." He shrugged. "They just pulled up outside our door. I figured it was 'cause they need someone to blame for that bombing yesterday. Why not blame an Al Bhed; they blame everything else on us. I'm Sora and this is my sister, Kairi." The girl looked up.

"Where's Riku?" she said.

"Dunno. I heard them saying they took him to some lab; I hope he's all right." Sora replied.

Steve met his team's eyes. He knew they were all thinking the same thing. If this Riku had been sent to the lab then he was most likely the next candidate for the Shinra Science Team's Experimental Soldier Project.

Steve heard the turn of keys in the lock of the door. When the door opened, he saw five guards on the other side. As they walked in the room Steve saw they were armed with sub-machine guns equipped with advanced silencers.

Not even the people in the next cell would hear the shot.

"Come with us!" one of the guards barked. Steve got up with the others followed the guards down the hall.

When the guards stopped they had reached a room with a variety of weapons lined up on shelves. Steve assumed that they were in the room that lead to the arena where the Shinra Executives could place bets on fights to blow off steam. He also knew that it was where the so-called Super Soldiers were tested.

"Choose your weapons, you're gonna need them" A guard sneered. "When you step out there you'll be in for one hell of a fight."

"You seem pretty confident of your fighter," Leon retorted, "what makes you think he can beat all of us?"

"You'll see." The guard answered mockingly. Steve picked up two daggers and started to carve a symbol in one using the other. As he looked around, he saw Leon holding a long sword with the materia of Haste embedded in the hilt, Kairi picked up a pair of steel knuckled leather gloves, Selphie had grabbed some nunchucks and Sora had an unusually long katana. Each one looked as though they knew how to handle the weapons they had picked. Steve hoped against hope that he was wrong about their up and coming fight, otherwise things were going to get complicated.

As the large doors opened, Sora sheathed his blade and walked in to the largest arena he had ever seen. It resembled the ancient coliseums he had seen in the history books on Earth. Sora swung round as the doors closed behind him and the others.

"Welcome to the great Shinra Arena!" Sora looked up and saw the scientist that had taken Riku away standing in the seat that the emperor would have sat. "My name is Hojo and I take great pleasure in telling you that President Shinra has allowed me to use you in a little test. I'd like you to meet Experiment-384."

Suddenly the gate on the other side of the arena opened up and the figure that emerged had pale blue hair of about shoulder length, no shirt, green combat trousers and was all too familiar.

* * *

Author's Note: And there you have it. Leave a review to let me know what you thought, and how I could improve. Thanks, till next time.

Twitch


	3. Destiny: Chapter 2

Here's chapter three of Part One.

I hope you like it.

* * *

The suitcase was almost full. It always amazed Lena how she managed to pack up her entire life a matter of minutes before she left for a mission. All that remained to go in the suitcase was the equipment she'd need on her journey, a pack of rations, a spare utility belt, a power pack for her lightsaber and…damn there was always something. Even after going on over 30 missions she always forgot something, it often got her into trouble. As she searched for the missing piece of kit, she opened her wardrobe. She'd always thought it was needlessly large, since besides to house the customary robes, a Jedi did not need a wardrobe for anything. For Lena, it just contained everything that didn't have a place elsewhere in her small quarters at the temple.

All that was in there now was a rusty old utility droid; she couldn't even remember the system code for it. It had been a present for reaching the level of Jedi Knight, given to her by an old friend, Revan Nihilus. That had been one of the last times she'd seen him, he had been one of the many Jedi to take part in the Mandolorian War. Not many of them had returned, and the ones that did, well she really hoped Revan hadn't returned with them.

Now the Sith were attacking the Republic, which still hadn't recovered from the last war. She flipped the switch to boot up the droid. As the light slowly flickered on in it's photoreceptor it beeped a query. Where was it's maker as it was in need of maintanence. Lena wished she knew where Revan was, it would make her current mission all the easier. She remembered Revan's last words as he got on the republic cruiser:

"Relax would ya? I'll come back, I promise!" She had begged him to stay, saying that the Council must have had a reason for not going to war. However, Revan had made up his mind, and when he had talked about how the Council were just as bad as the Mandolorians for doing nothing while the people of the Outer Rim died, even her faith in the Council had wavered. He always seemed so sure of himself, so confidant, which was why many of the older Jedi masters disapproved of the younglings "wanting to be like the great Jedi Revan". That had made her laugh, but also wonder whether the same could be said for her. There had been several times, when faced with a problem, she had thought about what Revan would do?

No, that was just because they had been such close friends.

She was jerked out of her reverie by a sharp pain on her knee. The utility droid had rammed into her leg to get her attention, it beeped the query again, this time in a higher pitch.

"I don't know where he is…" she sighed, it was just like Revan to program the droid with a personality. He always said that without one droids were no better than a Jawa Army Knife. She looked around the room for anything else and then picked up her heavy suitcase and hauled out of the room, gesturing for the droid to follow.

As the door closed she ran back in, her lightsaber, that's what she'd forgotten. She was glad she'd remembered it now, as Yoda had warned her about losing her lightsaber on more than one occasion. What was even more important was the unique crystal set into the hilt; it created a pink blade, the only one of its kind. As she walked out, she attached the hilt of her weapon to the belt of her bright pink robes, yet another cause for disapproval among the more traditional masters in the temple, lifted the suitcase off the ground and made her way to the entrance hall.

********

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Master Jolie Fisto paced across the council hall for the third time in a minute.

"Why send her not? A strong connection, they always did have." Yoda sat in his chair watching as the aggravated Jedi Master turned for another lap of the room.

"That's exactly my point! If she finds him and learns the truth…"

"Then have to hope that she makes the right choices, we will."

********

"Riku!" Sora watched as Kairi walked over to Riku and grabbed him by the arm, "Come on." Then she saw the blood trickling down Riku's forehead from kind of device that looked like it was attached to his head by several needles. Suddenly Riku's hand was on Kairi's wrist, twisting it, and kept on twisting until there was an unpleasant splintering sound and Kairi cried out in agony.

"Ha, I'm afraid 'Riku' can't hear you right now. The only thing he can hear are my orders." Hojo laughed. Once Riku dropped Kairi, Sora ran over, lifted her carefully and carried her over to the rim of the arena. As he lowered her to the ground, she looked up at him and murmured.

"That thing…on Riku's head…it's how Hojo… is controlling him…" Then she groaned and went limp in Sora's arms. He checked for a pulse. She was just unconscious. He got to his feet, turned.

"Steve! We have to get that thing off Riku's head! Now!" Sora saw Steve nod. Sora turned to Riku. "I'm sorry Riku." He raised his Katana and charged at his friend.

Leon was the first to reach Riku. As he swung his blade, the Haste materia doubled his speed.

The sword cut through only air as Riku ducked and rolled under Leon. Riku brought his right fist up and met Leon's gut with a force that lifted him of his feet. Riku slammed the palm of his other hand against Leon's chest throwing him several metres.

Next Selphie swung her nunchucks at Riku. Riku caught them and jerked them out of her hands. He swung them round over his head and threw them at their owner. They caught Selphie in the chest and knocked her to the floor.

Steve came up behind Riku and hit him on the arm with his dagger, channelling psychic force through the blade causing it to crackle blue with energy. Riku turned. Steve was stunned when he saw that, while his dagger had cut into Riku's arm down to the bone, the psychic blast that should have given the blade enough force to server the arm completely had had no effect.

Riku dropped, ignoring the tearing of flesh as the knife was pulled out of his arm, swung his leg under Steve tripping him. He continued to swing his leg until his back faced Steve and jumped, flipping over and kicked Steve into the ground.

Sora ran at Riku, dodged the approaching fist, and struck. Riku grunted. The tip of the katana had pierced him in the chest. He looked down at the blade and then looked up at Sora. To Sora's astonishment, he was grinning.

He raised a hand, grabbed the pommel, and pulled the blade further in until it as far in as it would go. Then Riku brought his knee into Sora's groin, twisted round on one foot and kicked him in the chest sending him to the floor. Then Riku pulled the blade out of his chest.

Kairi groaned as she opened her eyes. She could feel her arm bent off at an unnatural angle. At considerable cost, she managed to bring it round to the usual angle an arm should be. Only then did she look up to see Riku stand over one of the SeeDs holding Sora's katana.

Quickly she focused her energy to her arm and cast Cure. When the bones were fully healed, she stood up and focused her energy to her hands. She lifted her hands out in front of her. She moved her hands into a cup shape and aimed it at Riku

"Shockwave!" She spun her hands round anti-clockwise and pushed all her pent up energy out through her hands and at Riku. The beam of light energy struck Riku as he was turning, causing him to fall to his knees. Steve quickly got to his feet.

"Now let's see what happens when we take this thing off." Steve got a strong grip over the device on Riku's head.

"No!!" Hojo sounded frantic. "You can't do that! It's not just a control device, it's also a restraint!"

Steve pulled hard. When it came off Riku's eyes snapped open. He got up and looked around. Then he screamed. He clutched his head as though trying to pull it off. Energy sparked and flowed around him, whipping up dust.

********

Angel stopped suddenly in midair. He had only felt energy like that once.

"It couldn't be." He muttered. It was coming from Neo-Midgar.

Cid could wait; Angel had to check this out.

********

Raven felt the energy while meditating. He stood up, walked over to a table, which at first glance appeared to have a map of the universe displayed in 3D. On a closer look, the viewer would have the distinct impression that it was in fact the universe, but of course that would be impossible.

"Good and the other one is on his way. It won't be long now."

********

Steve backed away as Riku got to his feet. Dark energy flowed off Riku like flame. Steve turned as ten Shinra guards ran into the arena.

"You must stop him," Hojo yelled through the loud speaker, "even if you have to kill him!" Steve smiled to himself. _Of course, we couldn't beat him but those Shinra grunts have a chance, _he thought. Riku picked up Sora's katana and turned to face the guards.

"Ready the rockets," yelled the captain, and then he turned to the rest of the soldiers, "you provide cover fire until they're set up!" The squad leader barked, "Fire!" Riku spun the katana at high-speed catching the bullets with the flat of his blade. Then when the guards stopped firing, he swung the blade, sending the bullets back at their owners. As the dead fell, the mortar was propped up to aim at Riku. Steve dived to the ground as it fired. The katana flew out of Riku's hand but there was no other visible affect. In fact, Steve noticed that the wound in his arm was beginning to close. Riku turned to face the mortar. Steve saw his eyes glow red a split second before they discharged a flash of energy turned the mortar into a pile of smouldering wreckage.

"Shockwave!" Steve saw Kairi fire the blast of light. Riku turned to face her, uttering a growl only heard from something with four legs. He raised his hand in Kairi's direction and an orb of dark energy appeared in his palm. Steve, Leon, Selphie and Sora all ran towards Kairi with the same thing in mind.

Riku fired.

As the smoke cleared, Kairi looked up at the person that had knocked her of her feet. He was wearing blue jeans and a brown leather jacket with an image of a white tiger on the back. He turned as the barrier faded around him.

"You okay?" when Kairi nodded he gestured to Sora, "I'd take your friend and go, this could get messy." He turned to face Riku and suddenly was surrounded by the rush of focused energy.

Angel charged at Riku and swung his fist. Riku raised his hand and caught the oncoming blow. Riku swung his free fist. Angel caught it.

Kairi got up and ran over to where the others were standing and watched in awe at Angel and Riku's concentrated attempt to push each other back.

Angel jumped back leaving Riku off balance. Angel closed his eyes. Kairi gasped; when Angel opened his eyes, he opened a third, vertical eye in the centre of his forehead. Angel brought his hand up in front of the third eye.

"Hurrrrrrrrrggghh!" sparks started to flash connecting Angel's eye and hand, "High…" a sphere of electrical energy materialized from his eye, "…Voltage!" Angel moved his hand. The electrical energy burst towards Riku. Riku grinned and raised his arms to cover his face. When the energy hit, Riku was driven back, forcing his feet into the floor but was held there motionless. It could not break his guard but he could not push it away.

"Damn!" Angel panted, "I put everything I had into that. What kind of monster is he?"

Riku lifted his head, the dark energy flowing around him intensifying as he cried out with rage. He pushed at the energy bringing his arms apart. The energy soared and struck the startled Angel; flinging him into a wall. Steve and Selphie ran to help him up.

Riku placed his palms together in front of him.

"High..." When he pulled them apart electricity sparked between them. Steve and Selphie hoisted Angel onto his feet.

"Impossible..." Angel shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn it, there's not enough time." Steve mind raced as Riku brought his hands towards his targets.

"…Voltage!!"

* * *

First of all thanks for reading. If anyone can tell me what game I took Shockwave from, they'll get a cookie. =D

I welcome critism or praise in review form. ^_^

See you next time!

Twitch


	4. Destiny: Chapter 3

*sighs* It figures that one week after I decide to start updating reqularly my university conspires to prevent this. I'm sorry for missing last week, and in an atempt to a make it up to you...

Here is chapter 4 of Bloodline.

* * *

Lena walked into the hanger and stared at the freighter, it was a pile of junk. The engines were covered in carbon scaring, indicating that they had seen their share of battle. The hull looked like it was barely holding itself together and she knew that the inside was not much better. The crew quarters were made up of two rows of bunks one on the starboard side, the other on the port of the ship. The cockpit was a cramped room filled with the controls and just enough room for the two chairs, one for the pilot and one for anyone else that had nothing better to do than talk to the pilot. All in all she had to admit that it looked like a piece of crap, it was designed to do so, Revan had demanded it when he aided the mechanics repair the ship after it's first mission. Lena and Yoda had been infiltrating the Exchange when their planet had come under the bombardment of the Mandalorians, the first planet to fall to the war. The two Jedi had used this ship to escape. The ship was badly damaged and was headed for the scrap heap, but Revan persuaded Yoda to let him work on it. The purposely shabby interior and exterior were just for show, the engines were powered by a modified, cruiser class hyperdrive, which meant it could travel faster than any ship of it's size. It could outmanoeuvre just about anything, provided it had enough space to move around in. The hull was also something special, not only was there the outer hull, the one with all the carbon scaring, but also another hull underneath. This was made of the kind of durasteel used on the Mandolorian ships, the kind that could withstand a direct hit from a lightsaber. The weapons and the sensors were also heavily modified; the temple provided only the best. That combined with what was another of Revan's strokes of genius, ended up in a ship that looked like a piece of crap, but was actually one of the fastest, toughest, albeit uncomfortable ships in the republic. The Ebon Hawk was the only ship Lena had ever owned, and she wasn't about to replace it, it was like an old friend, it never let her down. She walked up the loading ramp in to the ship and into the starboard quarters. She placed the suitcase on one of the bunks and then headed for the cargo hold, she had been told that she was to be given a protocol droid for this mission. Mainly so she could rest during the flight to Onderon in case they ran into any Sith interference on planet, but also because even though she was trained in many languages other than Basic, it always helped to have way of translating those she did not understand. The droid standing in the hold was humanoid, but like many humanoid droids only took the shape of the skeletal structure; leaving the waist looking skinny and surreal, at least in Lena's mind. The utility droid let out a slow low pitched whine, it was true, Lena would have been intimidated by the rust red chrome on the droid in front of her, if she'd let it. It seemed more like a stain than paint but she supposed that was the idea, always trying to make them more human. The red, slit-like eye's of the droid came to life and surveyed it's surroundings, when it noticed Lena it faced her.

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, master" Well, at least it seemed loyal. Lena thought about what need to be done before take off.

"I want you to take…the utility droid," the droid beeped a complaint about having a name, "and prep the engines for take off."

"As you desire, master. I believe that the utility droid behind you claims that it's system code is T3-M4." At that it left the hold to carry out it's orders, with the utility droid trailing behind it.

The smoke cleared to reveal one side of the coliseum had been demolished to leave a sand-filled crater.

"Whoa, that was close. I almost didn't make it in time." Riku's eyes snapped up to see a floating figure above the crater. As he came down to land on the edge Riku saw he had Selphie's limp body in his arms. He put her on the ground and put his middle and index finger on Selphie's neck. He nodded and stood up to face Riku.

Steve groaned as he heaved himself out of the sand. Steve turned to see Angel unconscious half buried by the sand. He looked around to see Sora and Leon standing at one side of the crater. Steve looked to see what they were staring at. At the edge of the crater was a man in black jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, and a black leather jacket with a phoenix depicted on the back and a broad sword strapped to his back.

Riku grunted and fell into a fighting stance.

"What? That's it? No cry of indignation? No 'Who the hell are you?'" The man asked, the amusement in his voice was mirrored by the smirk on his face.

Riku tensed his muscles, letting out a base growl.

"Ha, so you really have no reason left at all." The man sunk slowly into his own stance, one hand raised to the hilt of his sword, the other held out ready to defend.

Riku roared, energy crackling around him, and charged at the man. The man caught the oncoming fist, pulled it to one side, brought the elbow of his other arm into Riku's abdomen, grabbed Riku's shoulder and threw him into the wall of the crater.

"Hmm…" the man smirked, "funny, I remember being faster than that." Riku groaned as he pulled himself out of the wall. He looked at his arms; he had pulled some of the wall with him. He jumped out of the crater, landed behind the man and flung the fragments of wall that encased his arms at the man. The man spun round, drew his sword and knocked the rocks away as if they were balls of paper. He spun round and threw the blade at Riku. The sword spun towards Riku. The hilt hit him in the gut and sent him flying back into the crater. The man picked up his sword and jumped down after Riku. When he saw that Steve was standing he turned to face him.

"Steve, the sleeping bell; ring it now!" He yelled as Riku got to his feet. Steve didn't hesitate, his hand went to his belt, released Ranna from it's muffler. The sound of the bell rang out and echoed around the crater. The man dropped to his knees fighting to stay awake, even Steve who had developed a natural resistance to the Bells after all these years, felt drowsy. Riku, however, was out like a light.

"Are you sure that this will work, Mace?" The queen looked at Mace Bindo, with a look of unease.

"No, I'm not sure at all you're highness, but as I explained it would be wise to find out who is backing Vaklu, before taking action."

"Even though the longer we leave him to his own devices, the more support he'll have when we do take action?" She was right, Mace had to admit it, but it was the only way.

"I believe that if we take action now, that whoever is behind Vaklu will just replace him with another puppet, it would be wise to wait and strike at the heart when it does reveal itself."

"I hope you are right, I really do, now if you will excuse me I must see Vaklu, I believe he is trying to pass a law that will stop us receiving supplies from the republic, and that is the last thing we need." As Mace walked out of the royal chamber of Onderon, he thought he saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. He focused his senses but could see or hear nothing, not even through the force. He continued towards his quarters, and this time he heard something behind him. It sounded like the hum of an engine. He spun round parrying the lightsaber that would have cut him two with his own. The crimson blade clashed with the pale blue lightsaber in Mace's hand, sending sparks showering around them. The attacker jumped backwards and took a defensive stance.

"I do not wish to fight you."

"You expect me to believe that, after you just tried to cut me down?" he mirrored her calm tone with his own.

"I knew you were capable of defending yourself. I was sent here to watch you by Lord Valkon; but I must speak with you."

"It's not wise for a spy to reveal her mission to her target, but it's true, I have no wish to fight either." At this, he called upon the force and pushed her into the wall, knocking her unconscious. He picked up her lightsaber, and put it on his belt next to his. He withdrew his comm and called for security. Then he had a closer look at his assailant; she looked to be in her 30's. She had silver hair that matched her snowy coloured robes, he had real trouble imagining her as a Sith, but she said that she worked for Darth Valkon; it was the only logical explanation. As an after thought before security arrived, he called the queen on his comm to pull her out of the meeting with Vaklu. It seemed that Vaklu's supporters were starting to come out into the open.

Riku opened his eyes and looked around. The last thing he remembered was the Shinra soldier hitting him on the back of his head. What he saw shocked him because he had dreamed of this place before but this time he felt very much awake. The sky was filled with a dense, smog-like cloud that stretched out as far the eye could see. The rain was so heavy what had originally been puddles had now joined and were pooling around Riku's ankles. Riku looked down at his reflection and noticed the t-shirt he had put on before he went outside was now gone. As he was staring at his reflection wondering whether his eyes had always been such a deep shade of blue, he realised that he was not getting wet.

"Strange isn't it?" Riku whirled round to face the owner of the voice. Riku gave a sharp intake of breath. The voice had sounded like his too. The only difference was the eyes. They were a yellowy brown.

"Who are you?" Riku could hear the shake in his voice. The doppelganger paused, as though considering the question.

"I'm you." He seems to be just as surprised by Riku's presence as Riku was of his.

"Where are we?"

"You think I know? I remember dreaming about this place a few times, but I'm not sure where it is... kinda reminds me of the Thunder Plains."

Riku sighed and looked around, thinking of something to say, the Thunder Plains were last place he wanted to talk about right now.

"What happened? We got arrested by Shinra and taken to a lab..." he forced his voice to sound casual, ignoring the nagging feeling that he was talking to himself.

"You mean you don't remember?" His doppelganger looked shocked. "You have no memory of what just happened?"

"I..." Riku strained to the limited of his recollection and came up blank. "No, nothing after being taken to the lab."

"Shame...it would have been nice to talk about it, I'm still not entirely sure what happened."

Riku looked down as the ground opened up beneath him, leaving only water and the rain. As he struggled to stay afloat he saw his doppelganger standing on the surface of the water as though it was made of solid rock. He reached out his had to grab the one proffered by the other Riku, and missed.

The other Riku could only watch helplessly as his doppelganger sank into the depths.

Riku opened his eyes and sat up…

* * *

Dun dun duuuun! Hope you enjoyed it, and that the whole doppelganger thing wasn't TOO confusing...

Please, leave reviews if you can.

Twitch


End file.
